The Peices of my Heart
by MizzNapsAlot
Summary: KagKou.Inu, Miroku, Sess, and Kouga come back from there stay in Brazil for a year.Only to have the girl they lived with THERE come to live with them! High school will never be the same!
1. Prolouge

A/n: I dont know if anyone even reads these but o well , humor me! haha well yea um okay this is my very very first fic, so flame me if something really bothers you mmmkay? haha laterr.

* * *

The peices of my heart. 

Summary: Inu Miroku Sess and Kouga live together and were sent to Brazil for a forein exchange program for a year by there parents. only for when the year was up. Sess found himself to losen up and with a new best friend, and Kouga to have found the girl of his dreams. and now that she was coming back to America to live with them who knows what could happen. easy High school will never be the same.

* * *

**PROLOUGE**

"I think this program will be very good for these three boys" said an old aged women keade, who just happened to be the principal of shikon high.

An old woman, wisdom shone brightly in her one eye, while the other was covered by a pirate patch. she stood a bit short and chubby, she was the picture perfect grandmother for every little child.

The 2 adults looked to each other as if telipathically discusing the situation at hand.

"I agree those boys are getting out of hand, and plus sesshomaru has a friend there they can stay with." said a middle aged woman suddenly who, for her age was stunning. her long black hair cascading down her back in an elegant way, her clothes only adding to her rural, sofistocated look. A black buisness skirt that ended a little below her knee's and a gold flowing blouse. beautiful light brown eyes showing love and kindness.

"Sakura right, besides it would be good to have them out of our hair for a while." said a man sitting next to Sakura, his wife, who hit his shoulder.

"Dont joke around Inu!" said Sakura scolding her husband. as he chuckled as he rubbed the spot his wife had just hit him.

Inu No Taisho (everyone calls him Taisho) was a middle aged man you could mistake for a younger gentalman. Long flowing silver that was tied into a lose ponytail at the base of his neck. A black business suit, and silver tie would only further show he was a well respected man. Two marron jagged strips on each cheek and a blue crescent moon on his elegant forehead. His frame was well in shapefor a man his age, and new he was kind, but stern, someone you would not want to get on the bad side with.

"So its settled then, Kouga Wolfe, Miroku Houshi, Inuyasha Taisho, and Sesshomaru Taisho, will be going to Brasil for the student exchange program for a year"  
anounced keade the principal.

The three has stood and shook hands before the two parents walked out the door and out the school doors to there cars to drive home and get ready for the war that was about to comence when the boys heard the news that they were going to be living in Brasil for a year.

"Your cheating you Dick!" yelled a young man with silver hair, to the boy next to him.

"Shut up fuck face dont get upset just cause your LOSING!" yelled just as loud if not louder the the first boy continuing to gain speed at the car race game the two were playing.

"FUCK YOU!" yelled the silver haired figure, throwing his remote control down and tackling the boy next to him, which only cause the two young man sprawled on the floor in an all out wrestling match.

"INUYASHA, KOUGA! NO FIGHTING IN THE HOUSE!" yelled and inraged Sakura, standing at the doorway with her husband behind her shaking his head. It was always the same, those two always find something to fight about, weather i be games, food, or even the weather! It was rediculous, amusint, but rediculous.

The two young men now named Kouga and Inuyasha froze, Kouga had Inuyasha in a head lock, and Inuyasha had froze from his position to punch Kouga in the stomach. They scrabbled off eachother, when Sakura gave them a stern look.

She sighed, looked at Taisho and decided ' Its now or never..' she sigh, she knew she was going to have to break the "_good news_" to them, cause Taisho sure wasn't going to do it.

"Inuyasha wheres, your brother and Miroku?" she asked taking a seat on the couch. Just as the words left her mouth two sweaty teens walked in shirtless, with a basketball in hand.

"You rang?" said miroku walking in taking a seat on the floor facing Sakura whipping the sweat from this face with the towel hanging around his sholders. Sess as usual giving know indication he heard her except a nod.

Sess, Inuyasha, and Kouga fallowed Miroku's lead and sat scattered around the living room looking at Sakura, knowing she had something important to say, otherwise she would be in the kitchen making dinner.

"-sigh- Boys, when we went to talk to your principal today, she asked us if you boys would be interested in joining a program, and me and your father have agreed"She said, twiddling her thumbs, she had a feeling they werent going to like this very much.

She didnt say anything for several minutes, and Inuyasha being inpatiant as he is did what he did best, yell.

"Well, enough with the suspense mom!" he paused " It can't be that bad right?" another pause" right?" he said looking scared and hopefully at her.

"Your all going to Brasil for a student exchange program." She said sighing, that was really hard.

"cool, how long are we staying like a week, two weeks?" asked a calm Miroku.

"a year." said Taisho, who was watching the whole thing with in amusment.

"A YEAR!" They all stood and shouted in usion, even Sess.

"You gotta be kidding me!" yelled Kouga stairing wide eyed at Sakura and Taisho in disbelife ' I can understand a week or two, but a YEAR? are they nuts? '

"No more discussing, we will not change our minds, this may be good for you boys, now go upstairs and pack, your leaving tomarrow." said Taisho as he stood up with Sakura, who gave all the boys an apologic smile.

"If it helps at all, your going to be staying with Kagome, Sesshomaru's friend." she said over her shoulder on her way up the stairs with Taisho to get some sleep.

All four boys looked to Sess, who all looked at him questionally.

"When in the world did you go to Brasil?" asked Miroku looking at Sesshomaru with curisosity written all over his face.

"I didnt, she came here to vist a year ago, we met at this coffee shop, enough said." Sess said in his calm emotionless voice.

All four boys made there way upstairs into there resided rooms, Inuyashas was the first to the left, Miroku first to the right, Sess second to the left, Kouga's second to the right, and Sakura and Taisho's right down the hall.

The four boys, though not all related by blood were, though they'd never admit it, they were all best friends, not those girly best friends where you tell eachother secrets, and gossip, no that wasn't them at all, they would probally drop dead come back to life and die again before they did anything that degrading. It was more of the manly ' I-got-your-back ' kinda thing they were more like family than anything. Though the four 16 year olds were pritty different, they were alike in some ways, though VERY different in others.

Sesshomaru Taisho, and Inuyasha Taisho, are brothers, twins actually, well pherternal twins but twin none the less, though the only resemblance between the too were the long silver hair and the golden eyes, but thats where the similarities stopped.

Sesshomaru was more of the calm, collected, intelegent, emotionless type, someone you never want to get in the way of, to him emotion was weakness, and weakness would be the death of you, though there are those rare times when he will losen up and let his gaurd down a bit, but that only happened with the people he trusted most. Which usually was his family, mainly Kouga, one of his best and most trusted friends. He was tall, the tallest of the four actually, standing about 6'3 a bit taller than Kouga.

Inuyasha,probally the complete opposite from his brother, showed every emotion loud and clear,and had the ' i-dont-care' atittude. He was the picture perfect bad boy of the four, he was one to pick fights, for stupid reasons, especially with Kouga. He had cute little doggy ears at the top of his head, that were very sensitive, he found out when he was at the park a little girl started to rub his ears only to find him self purring, let me tell ya he jet outta there. Inuyasha was tall, not as tall as Kouga or Sesshomaru, he was about 6'0 same height as Miroku. Though Inuyasha was not all bad, deep inside there was a heart, and he protected anything he held dear to him. He may be loud and obnoxious but he always knew when it was time to stop.

Miroku Houshi and Kouga Wolfe, are cousins almost exactly the same when it came to women, but opposite's in lookes. Kougas parents died when he was young and lived with Miroku and his family, sadly his family had passed also, and the Taisho's took them in, already knowing the boys very well. They lived down the street and there familys have always been good friends with each other.

Miroku Houshi, had short black hair that was tied in a dragons tail, beautiful violet eyes that you could see wisdom beyond his years, was more the calm, gentalman and respected his elders, the kind of teen you would want to take home to your mom and dad. Though his first words to any beautiful woman he see's is "will you bear my child?" he is the most sweetest guy you could ever meet, but again he was only that way with those close to him, he was also the one that would tell you what was right and wrong. He was dubbed ' the pervert' in the group of four, somtimes people wondered if that was the only thing on the young mans mind, as the saying goes, boys will be boys, and he stood by that.

Kouga Wolfe, long black hair always up in a high ponytail, with bright icy blue orbs as his intense eyes you could practically taste the wild and freedom off him. "You only live once, enjoy while ya can." was his motto, he was the wild and crazy one of the bunch, he was comitment free, no strings attached, adrenaline rush, Kouga. Though some see Kouga as a womanizer, for he usually bed's a new girl every week and was known as Shikon Highs ' Best man in Bed ' thats not all he was about, NO! Kouga may come off as someone you couldnt trust, but Kouga was the most loyal person you could ever meet. If he made a promise, he sticks to it. He was also the very protective type, you never mess with whats his, or what he cares for.

Together the four equaled eachother out, it was like a puzzle without the other it wouldnt be right, complete, but they all knew there was still something missing a small peice missing from that puzzle, and they had a feeling they were going to find it Brasil.

The next day Kouga, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sess boarded the plain that would take them away from there home in California, to go to a different country, Brasil.  
It was a good thing all the boys knew how to speak portogues, along with spanish, it sould would help alot.

"I cant belive there making us do this!" whined a crancky Inuyasha as he took his seat on the plane.

"Shut up, and quick whining, wonder what there is to do over there?" said Kouga taking his seat next to Sess, away from Inuyasha.

"Yeah come on, this mit actually be pritty cool, think of all the chicks!" yelled Miroku excitedly, practically boncing in his seat from excitment, but winced once he got hit in the back of the head by Sesshomaru, who was reading a book.

"So what does Kagome look like?" asked Miroku.

"Dont even _think _about it" said Sesshomaru smacking him upside the head again, not even looking up from the book he was reading.

"-sigh- This is going to be a _long_ flight." said Inuyasha looking out the window, waving good by to the now dissapearing land called California.

* * *

**KAGOME IN BRASIL**

"Where are they?" yelled a teen girl who looked about the of 18 stood in the air port standing ontop of a big mental box.. thingy looking around for the people she was suppose to be picking up.

"Kagome?" asked a calm, smooth voice from behind her, though Kagome could have sworn she heard excitment in the voice. She smiled and turned around and ran to him and threw her arms around him. The sudden attack forced Sesshomaru to take a few steps back, before he hugged her back just as tight. A clearing of the throat brought them back to reality.

"Hello I am Miroku." he said while getting on one knee and taking her hand in his, as she looked at him dumbfolded. "Will you do me the honour of bearing my child?"

All eyes turned to kagome who was.. smiling? everyone watched her every move as she kneld down next to him, grabbed his face in her hand and brought it right infront of her face as if she was about to kiss him then and the last minute, she turned his head and screamed in his ear "NO!" then quickly stood up and and punched him in the face so hard he was standing up again, only for him to fall back down.

"Hmph, Jerk." she said crossing her arms and making a pouty face. over all it was abosolutely adorible.

"Wow i like you already. I'm Inuyasha." he said putting his hand out. Kagome grabed it and shook.

"Kagome." she said with her very slight accent which only made her more,beautiful.

Kagome looked over at Kouga who was stairing at her with his mouth open dumbly.

Who would'nt Kagome was playful, crazy and fun, but knows when its time to be serious. She was someone you could talk to easily, she had the laid back no worries type of attitude. She seemed like a really happy person. She was tanned a nice moca/cappachino colored skin, not that fake orange tan everyone get in california. She wore white loose pants that stopped right above her ankles, they were strechy like matieral easy to move in, and a white bikini top. When you looked around everyone was wearing similar things, alot of men didnt have shirts on, because of the heat. Her long black hair went down to mid back that swayed when she walked. Her bright blue eyes could probably out shine Kougas intense blue orbs. In Kougas eyes, she was his picture perfect girl.

"Um, and you are?" She started.knocking him out of his trace like state.

"Huh? Oh, um, I'm K-kouga." he stumbled, while shaking her outstreached hand.

"Your cute." she giggled, and for the first time, Kouga blushed. That didnt go unoticed by anyone, not even the now concious Miroku.

"Come on, I'll take ya to the house." she said as they all put there stuff in the trunk of her old car and took off her there new home for the year.

* * *

A/N: how was that for the first chapter! weeee go me! ahah well yea okay im going to update soon so tell me what you think.

nakaka buu buu, PEE PEE!


	2. The Last Day

A/N: sorry if some of you get mad that i spell Brasil the way i do, i know the other way to spell it is Brazil but thats how we americans spell it so idk. ahah sorry. t back to the story!

I DONT OWN the dirty dancing havana nights themeOr black eyed pea's songe dirty dancing

* * *

Chapter 1 the last day 

It had been a year since Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Sess had first came to Brazil and met Kagome, and today, was there last day in the beautiful place called Bahia, Brazil. They were going to hold a gathering at ' The Coco Kabana ' a local club they worked at. They meet many people seeing as it was inside a hotel. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father and reminded them that when they got back, they were going to make a big presentation infront of the whole school, telling them what they did and learned that year, it did nothing but make there day even more miserable.

A/N: In this chapter there speaking protuguese okay? i dont know it fluently so i aint going to wirte all that shit out so yea.okay sorry

"Man this sucks, I forgot all about that damn presention shit!" moaned Inuyasha loudly who was laying on the couch on the back proch of the house they had called there home for the past year, which was conveniently right on the beach.

"I know, gosh I dont want to leave now." Agreed Miroku who was leaning against the couch Inuyasha was currently laying on screaming curses into the worn-out material.

"Shut up you two your going to wake them up!" Sesshomaru whispered loudly to them, jerking his thumb toward Kagome and Kouga who were currently sleeping in each others arms on the hamok not to far away from them.

"To late, we've been awake since 'Man this sucks!'" said Kagome sitting up looking at the three of them, then looking down to Kouga who looked like he was desperatly trying to go back to sleep.

"Get up, if I have to be awake, so do you!" she said carefully getting out as not to disterbe Kouga, only for several seconds later to tip it over sending Kouga flying face first into the ground, making him jump awake.

"Damn it woman what was that for!" he yelled angry that he was not given the sleep he so desired.

"Calm down we all have to get ready to head down to the Coco Kabana anyway." she said calmly as she walked past everyone and stoped at the back door to look at everyone to make sure they were coming, they were'nt.

"Oh come on dont you want to say bye to everyone?" she said giving them her best puppy eyed look. They all sighed and stood up and walked in the house.  
' ha works everytime' she thought as she fallowed them in.

The house they lived in was'nt like Inuyasha and Sess's mansion, no, this house only had four bedrooms, so being as there were six people living in the house, the boys had to bunk with eachother. Inu and Miroku shared a room and slept on bunk beds( Inuyasha top, Miroku the bottom sorry had to tell you.) while Kouga and Sess shared a room with bunk beds also, though Kouga usually slept in Kagome's room so really, Sess usually had the room to himself.

After everyone changed they stopped in the living room waiting for Kagome and Kouga to come down, they were probably making out again. 5 minutes later the walked down stairs both looking flushed, hair messed up and both were sporting a few hickies. Inu and Miroku started doubled over laughing while Sess coughed to cover his growing laugh.

Kagome stood with her arms crossed as she glared at them waiting for them to get over there little laughing fit, which took almost 10 flipping minutes!

"Are you guys done yet!" yelled an angry Kagome, had they been anyone else she would have blushed her self into oblivion but since this happened often, it wasn't embarassing,it was rather, annoying.

"Uncle T were leaving okay?" shouted Kagome when the Inu and Miroku finally calmed down, but only after Kouga smacked them both over the head calling them idiots.

"Okay, be careful, I don't wanna get sue'd because you kids got hit by a bus!" he said back which caused everyone to laugh.

They all walked out of the house and started to walk to the club, yes walk the four boys had gotten used to the fact that they had to walk or ride the bus everywhere seeing as Kagome and her Uncle T-boy werent the richest of people.

Inu was wearing red board shorts with a plain black t-shirt and black regular slippers, his hair flowing loose behind him as his cute doggy ears twited at every sound he heard. Miroku was wearing baggy jeans and a white wife beater his hair in its usual regular old slippers, he had a faint ' clink' in his walk, but that could always be because of the two ear rings he had in his left ear that would 'clink' together with each step he took. Sess was also wearing baggy jeans, but instead of a wife beater he wore a black over shirt with the buttons open showing off his chizzled chest. Kouga his hair in it's usual high ponytailwas wearing brown board shorts and plain black slippers, and was shirtless as he usually was, he's almost never seen with a shirt on, he says it was just so much more comfortable in the hot atmosohere, plus it wasn't like anyone cared, which was true alot of people didnt have shirts on, it was so hot here no one really cared because well they were doing it them selves. Kagome was wearing black board shorts that stopped right after her knee's with a white belly shirt showing off her well toned stomach. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, and on her feet, unlike the four boys was wearing black vans slip-ons that has a few tears, and dirt on it, but that was just the way she liked 'em.

They were all walking along the sidewalk, Inu and Miroku talking together in front while Kagome, Kouga and Sess close behind. Suddenly Kagome stopped, and everyone rolled there eyes they knew exactly what she was going to do, so Sess bent over just a little bit and caught Kagome who ran and jumped on his back.

"Nothing like a piggy back huh Sess?" She said giggling.

"You know if you were anyone else Sess i would of had to kick your ass." Kouga said jokingly.

"Well its a good thing I'm me then huh Wolfe?" replied Sess sarcastically. At this everyone laughed and continued on there way to the hotel that was about a 20 minute walk from there beach house.

* * *

When they got to the club they were greeted by well.. everyone. They basically knew everyone in the area, and they got themselves pritty popular here, they sure as hell were coming back to vist every chance they got. 

"Hey everyone, today is Inu, Sess, Miroku and Kouga's last day," Kagome said into the microphone onstage. the crowd 'Aww'd'

"And because its there last day, everyone better be on the dance floor." said Kagome looking pointingly at everyone in the club. causeing everyone to laugh.

When Kagome hopped off stage everyone gathered as close as they could everyone started to dirty dance like they were getting it on in a hotel room. (think dirty danceing havana nights the club there 'la rosa negra' there dancing like that.)

Inuyasha and Miroku practically ran to the dance floor, those too out of everything they experienced here, they loved to dirty dance the most, and let me tell ya they were hell'a good! Sess and Kouga were just as good, only they didnt like dancing as much as Inu and Miroku. Sess fallowed as he started to dance with a brunette.

Kagome walked up to Kouga and pulled him in the direction of the dance floor. Kouga smiled and fallowed her right on her heels. Then suddenly their song came on, the song that everyone cleared dance floor to watch them dance too. (DO NOT OWN BLACK EYED PEAS :DIRTY DANCING!)

(I know that the song is SPANISH but o well! humor me!)

_**Muevele, muevele Bailar,  
yo quiero baila lalalalalalala bailar,  
Mueve las nalgas, shake your ass girl.  
A la musica,  
we'll be dancing,  
dancing, dancing a bit Havana.  
And we gon shake it, shake it,  
shake it, don shake it.**_

_**Hips start shakin' and movin' all around**_

_**Get them hips shakin' around.**_

_**I like to dirty dance,  
I like to do my thang,  
So mami get a little loose and make your hips swing.  
Its like were making Love when I am dancing with you,  
Its like you climax mami when I dip you (AH) So lets just dirty dance,  
yeah lets salsa,  
Lets do that on the floor and make it hot now (HA)  
And mami move your culo to the Conga,  
Sweat dripping down your body is how i want ya.  
And muy caliente is how you makin' me (HA),  
To paradise mami is where you taking me.  
And all we really doing is moving our feet,  
Dancing really close and creating some body heat.  
But I remain elegant, you say elegante,  
That is is so irrelevant so lets kep on dancing,  
cause look I speak english and you speak spanish,  
And music is the only thing that we be understanding.**_

Kagome and Kouga were sweating and dancing so close you seriously would think they were one person with 4 arms 4 legs and 2 heads. They danced there in middle of the circle that everyone had made for them. Kouga ran his hands over her sides, and in her hair while ocasionally kissing her neck when ever he dipped her. While Kagome ran her hands down his chest and arms, grinding her hips into his.

_**I just wanna be dancing...dirty, dirty,dirty dancing.  
Bailar, yo quiero baila lalalalalalala bailar,  
Mueve las nalgas, shake your ass girl.  
A la musica,  
we'll be dancing,  
dancing, dancing a bit Havana.  
And we gon shake it, shake it,  
shake it,  
don shake it.**_

_**Hips start shakin' and movin' all around**_

_**Get the hips shakin' around.**_

At this point Kouga was singing the song for Inu had tossed him and Kagome microphone's.

**(Kouga)  
****_Lets dirty dance right here on the floor girl,  
Lets do our thang, lets give them a show girl  
(But I don't know, don't think their ready for this,  
Lets give it to them, i hope their ready for this).  
You put your hands on my hips,  
I put my hand on your hip,  
Baby I'll follow your lead, check it goes like this_.**

**(Kagome)  
**_**Fast beat  
Baby just follow the motion,  
Dancing a sexual motion,  
Moving with so much emotion.  
We gettin' dirty now.**_

_**man  
Its how we dance woman  
Its how we dance man  
Its how we dance woman  
Its how we dance man  
Its how we dance woman  
Its how we dance**_

By now everyone was dancing with them, everyone was so close together everyone was toching someone, it was one last night for these boys.

_**Me and my girl dance with so much passion,  
It looks like we having sex but we just dancing,  
Dirty sex dancing with our clothes on,  
If you are offended blood we mean no harm.**_

_**That's how we dance X4**_

_**Yea yea just dirty dancing,  
lets go just dirty dancing,  
Its sexual just dancing (yeah),  
its dirty dirty dirty dancing.**_

_**Bailar,  
yo quiero baila lalalalalalala bailar,  
Mueve las nalgas,  
shake your ass girl.  
A la musica,  
we'll be dancing,  
dancing, dancing a bit Havana.  
Shake it, shake it, shake it, don shake it**_

_**Oh...Movin' all around. Oh...Movin' all around.**_

_**Hips start shakin' and movin' all around**_

_**Get the hips shakin' around.**_

_**Bailar,  
yo quiero baila lalalalalalala bailar,  
Mueve las nalgas, shake your ass girl.  
A la musica,  
we'll be dancing,  
dancing, dancing a bit Havana.  
Shake it, shake it, shake it, don shake it.**_

_**I just wanna be dancing...dirty, dirty, dirty dancing.**_

The rest of the night they all danced, and partied well into the night, talking with friends and getting hugs and kisses as goodbyes.

"I sure am going to miss it here." Said Kouga as they walked down the path back to Kagome's house.

"Yeah I know everything here is just so peaceful like theres no worries here." said Inuyasha

"I wonder what its going to be like when we get back home." Said Sess

"Pst that presentation thats what!" Said Kouga causing Inu to groan.

"I just had a great idea guys!" yelled Miroku said practically jumping up and down with excitment.

"Oh no, not another one!" said Kagome hiding behind Kouga. "The last ' idea ' you had it left all of us naked without a way home!"

"Ugh dont remind me! I'm still trying to get over that Naraku guy grabbing my butt." Shuddered Sesshomaru. (HAHA!)

"That wasnt my falut." Miroku muttered. "But anyway I was thinking why dont we just make a documentary!"

"Hey that aint a bad idea." Said Inu " We could use all that stuff Miroku tape over that year."

True Miroku brought his prized possesion, his video camera. Over the year that they had been here Miroku brought his video camera everywhere they went, taping everything interesting they did, well not EVERYTHING but you get the point.

"So its settled than, we dont have to do a boring presentation, were going to do a documentary!" Yelled Kouga as if announcing the start of a great war.

"I cant belive you guys are leaving." Said Kagome with her head down not looking at any of them. They all stopped and looked at her weird.

"What!" she yelled once she relized they werent walking with her and were looking at her as if she was running around slapping people in a chicken suit yelling 'MOO!' at random people. Okay so she did that once! But that wasnt the point!

"Um why are you sad?" Said Inu " I mean your coming with us!" he contiuned throwing his hand in the air.

Kagome paused for a second and looked at them calmly and said. " Oh yeah." turned around and kept walking. Sess was the first to recover as he shook his head and contiued after her, than Kouga and the rest fallowed.

* * *

Kagome and Kouga were sitting on the back porch in ' their ' hamok looking at the stars, both wrapped up in a big warm blanket. 

"I cant belive im going to america Kouga." she said without looking away from the stars that shown clearly.

"You dont have to if you dont want to." he said scared that she though he was forcing her on this.

"No! no, its just...I cant belive im leaving Brazil, I have'nt left here since my parents died. " she said snuggling into Kouga's bare chest. "Im almost scared."

"You dont have to worry, I mean your going to be living with us." he said kissing her temple.

"Yeah I guess your right, nothing can happen to me when you and Sess are around." Giggled Kagome.

"Thats right!" he said puffing out his chest with pride, and he sighed in contentment as they sat in a comfortable silence.

"Man we all changed didnt we?" he said still looking up at the stars. When he got no answer he looked down to see Kagome already asleep. Kouga kissed her forehead before sitting up bringing her with him. Kouga took the blanket off them both and carefully picked Kagome up, and went into the house. Went upstairs opened her bedroom door and lyed them both down under the covers.

It was true though nothing really changed about Inu, and Miroku, Inuyasha was still brash loud and rude, and Miroku was still a pervert. Sess and Kouga though, they changed alot Sess was as emotionless, he opened up more, he even ocasionally will be caught wrestling out an argument with one of the other guys, that was Kagome's doing seeing as she became the best of friends with Sess and he was very over protective of her. Kouga had changed the most, before he came here, he was comitment free, never wanted to settle down and stay with just one woman. Now, now he had the woman he fell in love with since he first saw her, his girlfriend of 11 months, Kagome. And with those thoughts Kouga joined Kagome in sleep.

* * *

Well what did you think of that.. i know probablly everyone though the story was going to be about them **in** Brazil... its not. ahah sorry ! well yea umm PLZZZZ R &R 


	3. America Home of the Free?

A/n: well heres chapter 2 .. theres not much Kou/Kag action going on right now because, well... just because!

I know Brazil is more dangerous and i make it sound like absolute paradise.. i know..i live in Hawaii so i mit just imagine it like that. i needed Brazil in here for a reason you wont find out till later though so until then...ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 2: America Home of the Free?

"HURRY UP GUYS! WERE GOING TO BE LATE!" yelled Kagome leaning against her uncle's old white pickup truck waiting for the guys to get down here so they could leave. Honestly isn't it the woman that are suppose to take a long time to get ready?

"Okay lets go!" yelled Kouga as he jumped into the back of the truck along with Inu, Miroku, Sess and Kagome. They put most of there bags in the front with Uncle T-boy.

Uncle T-boy, he was a bit tall, with longish black hair, light blue eyes, and a fit body for a man of 33. He was what you pictured every unmarried uncle, loves to party, drinks, funny, blunt but kind, usually just wears shorts and a t-shirt and his old fishing hat. He loved to surf! It was were was all day everyday, now i know what your thinking, does he work? Of course he does, he's a life guard. He had many friends out on the beach he loved his job, it was one big party with friends. He was one of those people were everyone knew who he was, he had friends all over the place, everywhere you went there he was talking to someone he knew, he was just a really friendly guy, yet someone you would never want to mess with.

After finally making to the airport they all said goodbye to Uncle T-boy and made promises to vist. They all went through everything and it was finally time to board the plane.

"Well this is new." Said Kouga as they all nodded in agreement. They had Train style seats. Seats were they face eachother, one each side. On one side it was Kagome,  
Kouga with the last seat empty. Across From Kagome was Sesshomaru, and Across from Kouga was Miroku and the Inuyasha sat in the aisle infornt of the empty seat, with his feet propped up on it.

"You gonna be okay Miroku?" Inuyasha said laughing at Miroku.

"What's wrong Miroku?" asked Kagome looking at Miroku with concern as he gripped the armrests so tightly his knuckles were white, he was breathing hard and his eyes were closed.

"Nothing is wrong Kagome, why do you ask?" asked Miroku tensly.

"He's scared of flying." Said Sesshomaru, ignoring the glare Miroku sent him.

"Yeah you should have seen him on the plane ride here." Said Inuyasha laughing.

"Everyone please buckle your seat belts Ladies and Gentalmen we are now about to leave for California." Said the Captain.

The engines started and the plane began to move.

"AHH WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Screamed Miroku once he looked out the window to see that they were slowly lifting off the ground. The scream causing some children on board to cry.

"Shut up Miroku!" Yelled Kagome as she lunged across and bopped him on the head knocking him out. The rest of the ride went with out hitch.

* * *

6 HOURS LATERR. 

They were all walking to baggage claim to get there stuff, while the rest of it was being shipped.

They all sat down at the food court to get something to eat, it would take Taisho and Sakura about an hour to get there to pick them up.

"So whats it like here? Are the people nice? Where do you live? Do I have to share a room again? Wha-" Kagome was interupted when Kouga kissed her to shut her up.

"There thats better." said Kouga smiling when he saw her glare at him, and continued to eat.

"I have to go to the bathroom,i'll be right back." Said Kagome as she got up and walked towards the bathroom. While the guys continued to eat and chat with eachother.

"PERVERT!" echoooed through the entire airport making everyone look at what the commotion was about. All the guys looked at Miroku and then got confused looks on there faces.

"What!" He yelled mad that they imediatly thought it was him.

"If it wasnt you then..." Sess trailed off and they all shot up and ran to were they heared the yell. It took them about 10 minutes to find her for they were carrying all of there luggage with them.

When they got there though, Kagome was in handcuff's sitting on a bench with securtiy standing around, and there next to her feet was a man laying on the ground unconcious.

"Kagome! what happened?" asked Inuyasha once they all ran past the security guards trying to get a few onlookers to mind there own businesss.

"Well it seems this little lady knocked out a piolet." Said the cop answering before Kagome got the chance to.

"Kagome!" Kouga yelled looking at her like she was crazy.

"What, he grabbed my butt he deserves it!" she yelled glaring at the cop.

"And what happened to that that shit, 'America home of FREE' THIS DOSENT LOOK LIKE FREEDOM TO ME!" Kagome yelled waving her cuffed hands around in the air.

"Oh dear what happened here?" asked a femanime voice from behind them. They all looked to see Taisho and Sakura standing there with curious looks on there faces.

"That man grabbed my butt, I WAS INFORCING JUSTICE!" said Kagome pointing at the now awake and swirly eyed Captain,and continued to yell profanities in Spanish and Portuguesethat only the four boys could understand, causing them all to crack up laughing.

"I saw what happened it's true!" yelled a voice from the crowd. The cop nodded and took the hand cuff's off of Kagome.

"AND THE TRUTH, SHA'LL SET YOU FREE!" She yelled jumping to her feet with her hands in the air.

"Okay lets get going, I think that was enough excitment for one day." Said Sakura, Taisho nodding his head in agreement.

They all walked to the car. Put there things inside and drove home.

* * *

1 HOUR LATER 

On the way home Kagome's eyes were glued to the window looking at everything and asking questions every now and then, America sure was pritty.

The car stopped at an there enormous manshion. They all got out and started to get there things and head into the house. While Kagome stood and staired.

"Come on Kagome, dont you wanna see the inside?" asked Kouga jokingly.

"Duhh, I just cant belive im going to be living here is all." she said her eyes softening.

"Well your going to be stuck with us for a long while." he said walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist resting his head ontop hers. They stood there for good several minutes before they both decided to go into the house.

"Kagome dear, do you want to help with me with dinner?" Asked Sakura from the kitchen, once she heard them come in.

"Sure!" Kagome yelled giving Kouga a kiss before running off to the kitchen to help cook dinner.

Sakura and Taisho went to Brazil to vist the boys during holidays, and when ever they had time to take off of work. Sakura had taking an instant liking to Kagome, and thought of her as the daughter she never had. Taisho had also taking a great liking to Kagome, and that was not an easy thing to do.

While the woman made dinner the guys were in the living room watching sports, all yelling and screaming jumping up and down, betting on which football team would win the game. Yes including Sess.

Dinner was ready and they were all eatting in the living room, after the guys refused to leave the living room wanting watch the rest of the game. Kagome liking sports easily agreed, Sakura agreed with the warning that if anything was spilt it would be there heads, and that was not an idle threat.

"YES! That will be 20 bucks Uncle Sho." said Kagome doing a victory dance. Kagome was the only one who could get away with calling the all powerful Inu No Taisho, Uncle Sho.

"Yeah, yeah." he groaned as he took out his wallet and handed her a 20. Kagome snickered at her victory, before going back to her seat in Kouga's lap.

That how it went into the night before they all retired to bed. Kagome had her own room next to Sess's but Kouga begged her to sleep in his room, which she agreed to.

* * *

They sat there in bed, Kagome wearing a black tank top and plaid shorties underware, and Kouga in just his happy face boxers. Kouga was lying on his back while Kagome rested her head in the crook of his sholder tracing invisible circles on his chest and stomach. Kouga lyed there in content with his eyes closed lazily running his hands through her black tresses. 

"Kouga.." she whispered.

"Kouga." she repeated when she got no answer. She looked up to find him already asleep. She smiled softly then leaned up and kissed his cheek. Going to sleep with him.

* * *

A/N: ... i dont know what to say.. but yea.. plz read and reveiw! 


	4. School, oh boy

"KAGOME! KOUGA! QUIT MAKING OUT AND LETS GO WERE LATE ALREADY!" screamed Inuyasha waiting at the door with Miroku and Sess.

"oh, boy" said an uneasy Miroku, knowing how Kagome and Inuyasha could get when it came to them arguing about something, it could either go on forever, or be only seconds long.

"what was that Inuyasha?"said an annoyed Kagome as she walked down the stairs with Kouga.

"Jeeze, fianlly i was starting to think you guys were getting it on in there I mean come on-" Inuyasha never got to finish his sentence before a book smacked him straight in the face.

" hmm, odd i never knew books fell from the sky in America." grinning innocently as the others laughed at Inuyashas expence.

"Shut up assholes!" yelled Inuyasha as he glared hard at each and every one of them as they laughed on.

"okay lets go already!" said an excited Kagome. Kagome was getting ansy and wanted to know what it was like here in the land of the free, even if that incident at the airport made her second guess her asumtion.

The four all piled in to kougas white truck. Inuyasha , Miroku, and Kagome all sitting in the back, while Kouga drove, and Sess had shotgun.

"So whats your school like?" asked Kagome, she was kinda nervous, she had no idea what the people were like here, i mean not everyone is going to be as nice as Inu, Miroku, Sess, and Kouga.

"Eh, not that different from the school you go to." Miroku said winking at Kagome in hopes of comforting her nerves, even if it didnt work very well, kagome was greatful for the effort.

All talk was cut off when the truck engine cut off. Thats when everyone realized they made it to their highschool, Kagomes new school. As they all jumped out of the car and started making their way to the school entrance to go and get Kagome checked in Miroku, Sess, and Inuyasha noticed something.

"umm, im not sure if im right or not but im pretty sure what you guys are wearing, my correction lack of wearing, im pretty sure its against school dress code." said Sesshomaru smirking. While Kagome and Kouga looked confused then looked down at their attire.

Kagome and Kouga werent wearing shirts. Seeing it was a nice sunny day, Kagome thought nothing of it as she just wore her black ROXY bathing suit top and a pair of cut off jeans, that went a little past her knees. Where as Kouga was wearing some red board shorts and no shirt.

"Shit, i forgot about that" said Kouga as he scrached his head.

"Sooo, what are we supposed to do now?" said Kagome looking at the boys wondering what to do seeing as school started soon.

Kouga looked around seeing if anyone noticed their stange choice in clothing, or there lack of, looking around he noticed that people were indeed stairing irridiculously at them. Thats when he noticed some stupid air-headed asshole staring at Kagome with stars in hiseyes. Kouga was pissed. He stared that the man waiting for him to catch his eye, and when he did Kouga gave him a glare that could have buried him 6 feet under. The man got the point, that this woman was NOT for grabs.

"Errr, Kag come on, I know I left a shirt in my car yesterday when we went to the beach, I think you have one in there too." he said as he grabbeed Kagome by the arm and pulled her back to the car fumming.

"Kouga, whats wrong?" she asked once they got to the truck and he released her grip on his arm.

"Nothing," he said pulling her into his arms.

"mmhm sure. let me guess someone was staring?" she said looking at him smirking.

"god, how do you always know!" he said irritably, he hated it when she knew when we was jealous.

"Because, thats how you ALWAYS get when you catch someone staring at me" she said wrapping her arms around his waist and giving him a kiss.

"yeah, yeah, yeah" he grumbled, causing Kagome to giggle. Kouga got their shirts and they put them on and they walked back to the others, on the way Kagome putting her hand in his. Kouga looked at her and smiled, knowing he was still alittle irritated with that stupid ass that dare look at his Kagome.

Once Kouga and Kagome came back fully clothed, Kouga just having a white t-shrit on as Kagome had on a gray tank top, they all made their way to the front office to get Kagome her classes.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked the front dest lady.

" Im Kagome Higrashi and im new here, Im from brazil." she said making an exagerated portuguese accent, causing the boys behind her to bite back there laughter. Kagome was known to do this kind of random pranks on random people.

"Oh, welcome to Shikon High I hope you like it here, heres your scedual." The lady said after taking a couple seconds to try and understand what she had said, before answering her and giving her, her scedual.

"Kag, that was great, you should have seen her face!" yelled Miroku while him and Inuyasha tried to control their laughter. Kagome beemed, she loved making people laugh, it ment they were happy, she liked to know she made people happy.

"Well enough of that, what classes do you have?" asked Sesshomaru.

"hmm lets see, first period P.E, second period digital media, third period science, fourth period soc. studies, fifth period math, sixth period english." Kagome said one by one.

The guys checked over ther list seeing what teachers she had, it seemed at least one of them were in all of her classes.

"you got P.E and digital media with all four of us, and science with Inuyasha, soc. studies with Sess and Kouga, math with me and Sess, and english with Kouga" said Miroku. They all thought it was quite weird that she had classes with all of them, but maybe it was because they knew her, and if they lived with her and have all their classes together in Brazil, it was only natural that it be the same while she was here.

"Well, we got that assembly after first recess, did you do the documetary Miroku?" Sess asked Miroku looking at him in that way that said 'you-better-have-done-it-or-else' kind of look.

"Jeeze, yeah I did it, it wasnt easy though, I had to find the right kind of music for it, i had to put it all in sequense and-"

"Okay, we get it, you worked very hard, and we are greatful, i mean i guess its not so bad to have a guy that loves to shove a camera in your face all the time, it comes in handy for situations like this" said kouga interupting Miroku rudely, only then to grab him in a headlock and and give him a noogie.

"yeah, yeah. your gunna LOVE this presentation you guys" Miroku paused then added " especially you and Kag"

"W-what does that mean?" Kagome asked cautiously, wondering what he was talking about.

"Oh nothing really, you'll just have to wait and see at the assembly" Miroku snickered.

"MIROKU HOUSHI IF YOU DONT TELL ME ILL-ILL FORBID YOU FROM LOOKING AT ANOTHER WOMAN" Kagome screamed, she hated not knowing something, when it was about her.

"And how would you do that?" Miroku asked thinking he had the upper hand, So just for kicks, he openly went and looked a brunette a little ways away, making sure Kagome saw him do it.

"I warned you" she sighed, before she punched his head, causing him to fall to the floor embarasingly.

"Okay, I wasnt expecting that, AT ALL" he whined from the below by their feet.

"Miroku, is that you?" said a feminen voice, Miroku looked up to who was said his name, and when he did he immidiatally jumped to his feet and dusted him self off, embarassed.

"H-hey Sango." said Miroku not looking her in the eyes.

"How was Brazil?" She giggled.

"G-good, how have you been?" He said finally looking her in the eye.

"Eh, Ive been good, havnt had anyone to knock out in a while" she joked, Miroku grinned innocently while scratching the back of his head, for some reason that made him loosen up.

"Who that?" Kagome whispered to Sess.

"Thats Sango." he whispered back.

"You mean THE Sango!" Kagome whispered with her eyes about popping out.

"Yeah, THAT Sango." he said chuckling, Kagome was a very curious one, some would say nosey but that wasnt the case, if she knew it wasnt her business then she wouldnt bother you about the subject.

Kagome looked over to Sango and Miroku talking, watching as he made her laugh and talk about the past year for them and ocasionally she would slap him when he grabbed her bottom. She was a VERY pretty girl, not the snobby slutty kind but just a natural gorgeuous girl. She had long brown hair up in a ponytail, she had a very lean body, like she worked out alot. She had chocolate brown eyes with just the right amount of pink eyeshadow, and was wearing a white blouse with a nice jean jacket over it, and black shorts, with black slippers.

When Kagome saw an opening, she took it.

"Hi! Im Kagome!" she said happily.

"Hi im Sango." she said back just as happy.

"Well i see you met Kagome, shes the one we were living with when we stayed im Brazil." Said Miroku while throwing an arm around her in a friendly manner.

"Wow so YOUR the imfamous topless girl everyone has been talking about" she said giggling.

"AH! are you kidding me, thats a rumor already!" Kagome whailed.

"Well from what i hear from the guys, well lets just say they liked what they saw." she said smiling.

"And exactally which guys were saying that?" asked Kouga cracking his knuckles. Sango looked at him curiously wondering if he was serious, i mean she knew Kouga since freshman year, and he was NEVER like this nusually he was the one that said things like that.

"Oh hush its not like they did anything." Said Kagome looking at Kouga irridiculously.

"SO they were thinking it, and thats enough for me!" said Kouga his eyebrow twicthing. Sango still completelly confused, Sess finally decided to fill her in.

"Kouga and Kagome are going out, and hes a bit jealous of the attention Kagome gets from the opposite sex" he said calmly.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Sango about screamed, scaring the crap out of Kagome and Kouga who were still arguing.

"yes im very serious, hes really changed when he was in Brazil and after he met Kagome." he said still calmly as if she hadnt screamed at all.

"Wow Kagome, its an honor to actually meet a woman who could actually tame the beast" She said playingly while Kouga glared at her.

"I know right" she replied before she was wrapped up in Kougas arms. She looked up at him and stuck her tounge out at him, making a face. Kouga couldnt really help but laugh at her cuteness.

RINGGGGG

"Wow your guys bell is really loud." said Kagome while rubbing her sore ear.

"Well its probably cause your standing right under the bell." said Kouga who still had his arms around her, with his head resting in the kroock of her neck. She looked up and imidiatlly felt really stupid.

"Oh, well, anyway lets go to P.E then." She said, and they all walked down to the gym. The whole way there Inuyasha and Kouga arguing about all the sports they were going to beat the other in, football, basketball, baseball, soccer, you name it, they said they were the best at them all.

"Okay class, We have a new student here from Brazil, along with some familiar faces that have returned from Brazil" Said Mr. Sir, their P.E teachers name.

After all the introductions and such, they all went to the dressing rooms to change into their P.E clothes. Today they were going to play soccer, and it was choose your own team. Kouga and Inuyasha were immidiatlly wanted to be on opposite teams, knowing this was going to be a compotition. So the class split in two teams, Kagome, and Kouga, on one team together, while Inuyasha, Sess and Miroku on the other team. (yes the class is playing too, but im not going to list that are you crazy!)

As soon as the whistle to start was blown, all hell broke loose. Kagome and Kouga were double teaming the other team, for they were pretty much the only ones really playing, seeing as alot of the other people on there team was kinda just standing there watching. Kagome was running down the feild with the ball and manuvering it past the guys one the other team, which pretty much out numbered her team of people ACTUALLY playing, so she quickly kicked the ball away to a girl filing her nails, only to scream and kick the ball away when she saw people running towards her, Inuyasha got the ball and started running down to the other side of the feild where his goal was. As he was about to shoot, Kouga came flying out and suddenly kicked the ball between Inuyashas legs and started running down towards his side, but he slowed down about mid feild and kick the ball with all his mit, it went flying, flying Inuyasha thinking he just stupidly kicked the ball thinking it would go into the goal when suddenly he saw Kagome appear out of no wear and jump and kick the ball in mid air into the goal.

"Okay so you won, but so what, i mean its not like you could have won had I REALLY been trying" said Inuyasha cockily. Kagome rolled her eyes at Kouga and Inuyasha who were still arguing about the soccer game, as they were on there way to the assembly where they would show their documetary of the past year they had spent in Brazil.

On there way to the assembly Kagome was walking next to Sess talking about why frosted flakes should be sold with little chocolate syrup packets to put in your cereal, Sess chuckled at her sillyness. Kagome looked behind her to see that Inuyasha and Kouga were no where to be seen. Miroku was in the gym already, getting ready for the documetary.

"Hm, that weird i could have SWORN Kouga and Inuyasha were behind us." she said stopping causing Sess so stop because of their linked arms. The two walked back and turned a corner only to see a group of girls talking to Kouga and Inuyasha, both boys looking very annoyed.

"Hey guys, what happened you guys just suddenly disapear-" "Excuse me, cant you see im talking to them right now?" Kagome was interupted with a girl with orange/red hair held in piggy tails and was wearing a very very very very very very short white skirt, with a white belly shirt, her friends dressed VERY similar.

Kagome stared at her very annoyed, eye twitching and fists clenched.

"Yeah thats what i thought" she continued as she turned around and put on a fake suductive face.

"Hey Kagome, sorry we kinda ran into someone" Kouga said, and when the group of girls turned around to look at Kagome Kouga and Inuyasha made the sign language for 'help!' 'save us!'.

"You KNOW her?" Ayame said looking Kagome up and down with a snobby face on.

"Im Kagome." She said back.

"Hm thats nice, now skidaddle now, Kag-gay" she said, purposly saying Kagomes name wrong. Ayame smiled as her posse laughed behind her.

"and you are?" Kagome said with a forced smile

"Ayame." she said, blowing a bubble with her bubble gum before popping it then chewing loudly.

"Yes i know her, KAGOME is my girlfriend, thank you very much" said a VERY irritated Kouga, he didnt like it when people talked about someone he cared for like that.

"Girlfriend? Kouga Wolfe? Heh, id like to see how long she lasts, when did you meet her? a couple minutes ago?" she asked smirking.

Kagome looked at Sess then Kouga then Inuyasha almost asking them to take her away before she kill the little skank.

"Yes girlfriend, and Ive been going out with Kagome for 11 months." Kouga said proudly and grinned when Ayames smirk instantly fell from her fake make up drowned face.

"Well ill make sure you dont make it to 12." She mummbled making sure it was loud enough for Kagome to hear. It only took Kagome a second to let the word sink in, smirk and punch the little princess in the face.

"AH! you monster! your broke my nose!" she screamed as her friends crowded around her fanning Ayame as she glared at Kagome, who smile innocently. Sess trying to bite back a laugh while Kouga and Inuyasha laughed aloud holding their stomachs as tears came to their eyes.

"Come on lets go to the assembly already." Kouga said putting his arm around her and kissing her cheek. "Aw, that was great." he said reminicing the look on Ayames face as she got pulverized by Kagomes fist in one shot.

"Yeah, dang Kag that was just like BAM!" yelled Inuyasha still very excited from what just happened.

"Well lets just hope she doesnt try to get you into trouble " Said Sess.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked confused.

"Well here, if you hit another student purposfully, then you usually get a punishment."Sess explained. Kagomes mouth dropped as she stopped walking.

"Are you serious? thats a stupid rule" Kagome said crossing her arms across and glaring at the ground as if it was the source of all her problems. In Brazil it was a big thing if a fight happened in school, i mean it happened almost everyother day. It was like a ritual for her, Brazil was a wonderful place, but it was also very dangerous, i mean there are sometimes gun fights and it has pretty bad poverty, but when you get past all that and you just look past all the bad, Brazil was what she would always call her home.

" Well i guess we could just explain that you didnt know that hitting a student was something that your not aloud to do, i mean its not like its a lie, i punched EVERYONE in the face when i was in school. " Inuyasha laughed. It was true, practically anybody that was being annoying he'd punch them in the face, if it was a woman he would just scream and shout at them, and usually that scared them off pretty quick.

"Yeah well lets just get this presentation thing over with already" said Sess as they walked to the backstage area where they met up with Miroku. The principal was on stage about to introduce them, Kagome and the boys all put together a big demomstration, and it was a good thing that this assembly was about an hour long, cause they were going to use up about that whole hour, and if they didnt, the school would just dump the school cheerleaders out to use up the rest of the time that was left.

"Welcome students we would like to present you with a documetary and a demonstration made by some of our very own students, now some of you may know them they went to Brazil for a year, and now there back with alot to tell us, also they brought along a guest that is now staying with them as they stayed them her, now please give them your undivided attention, i present Inuasha Taisho Sesshomaru Taisho Kouga Wolfe Miroku Houshi and their guest from Brazil Kagome Higurashi!" The entire crowd cheered, the boys being very popular with the school, they were pretty much leagendary at school.

(okay im going to stop it here sorry, but im really tired. hahaha so yeah the next chapter will be the presentation, ill probablly do that tomarrow or something. kay thanks, and tell me what you think.!) 


End file.
